One kind in a millon - G-dragon x OC
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. La enfermedad de Ashley requería la intervención médica necesaria y a falta de dinero, Skyler acude a una de las opciones que..definitivamente, tu y yo dejariamos al final de la lista. Sumergida en el mundo de la lujuria, algo desconocido para ella, se verá envuelta en una torrida aventura, llena de pasiones y emociones...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está basada en la Novela de Romance/erótica "Un millón de secretos inconfesables" de C.L Parker. Yo sólo decidí adaptarla a un fanfic ,para que puedan disfrutar de un romance entre G-dragon oppa y una OC. Enjoy! **

**Todos los creditos reservados a sus respectivos dueños y creadores. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>--**

**Prólogo:**

-/-

Soy una esclava sexual, una mujer que estoy obligada a complacer a un hombre en todo lo que me pida, totalmente sometida a su influencia

dominante.

Supongo que «puta» es teóricamente la palabra más indicada para referirse a mí. Lo cierto es que le he vendido mi cuerpo a un hombre,

a uno solo, a cambio de dinero. Este trato me obliga a serle fiel, discreta y a dejar que haga conmigo lo que se le antoje movido por sus más

desaforados deseos. Lo curioso es que nadie me ha obligado a llevar esta clase de vida. La he escogido yo al no salirme una oportunidad mejor. Él no me ha forzado a llevarla. Ni ha sido él quien me ha buscado a mí. Ni me han secuestrado o golpeado brutalmente para someterme. He sido yo la que lo he decidido

por voluntad propia.

Y lo he hecho para salvar una vida.

Me llamo Skyler White, pero puedes llamarme Sky.

Esta es mi historia...


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia está basada en la Novela de Romance/erótica "Un millón de secretos inconfesables" de C.L Parker. Yo sólo decidí adaptarla a un fanfic ,para que puedan disfrutar de un romance entre G-dragon oppa y una OC. Enjoy! **

**Todos los creditos reservados a sus respectivos dueños y creadores. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyler.<strong>

-/-

-/-

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —me preguntó mi mejor amiga, una cachonda mental, por la que a mí me pareció la millonésima

vez a partir de cuando entramos al club nocturno donde ella trabajaba —y jugueteaba— como putilla.

Dez era mi puntal. La que me mantenía a flote cuando la vida se ponía demasiado chunga y en esos momentos yo estaba pasando una temporada

malísima. Dez era el diminutivo de Desdémona, que más o menos venía a significar «la diabólica». Se cambió el nombre el día que cumplió los

dieciocho, solo porque sus padres se lo habían prohibido cuando aún era menor de edad. Le habían puesto «Princesa» al nacer, hablo en serio, pero

si alguna otra persona aparte de ellos intentaba llamarla así, montaba la de San Quintín.

Dez era despampanante, la típica chica con dos buenas tetazas que sale en las novelas románticas, con una cabellera larga y sedosa, una

figura de infarto, unas piernas larguísimas y una cara de diosa. El único problema era que le gustaba demasiado cabalgar. Y además sobre todo tipo

de sementales. Como ya he dicho, era una puerca. Pero yo la quería como si fuera de mi propia sangre. Y considerando lo que ya iba a hacer por una

persona de mi propia sangre, es mucho decir.

—No, no estoy segura Dez —le solté—, pero no me queda más remedio. Y si no dejas de preguntármelo, acabaré cambiando de opinión y saliendo

pitando de aquí. Sabes perfectamente lo miedica que soy.

Pero ella nunca se tomó mi drama demasiado en serio, porque se pasó tres pueblos conmigo. ¡Vaya si se los pasó! Sin sentir ni una pizca de

remordimiento.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a que te desvirgue un desconocido? ¿Sin amor de por medio? ¿Sin cenas románticas con champán ni noches fogosas con

sesenta y nueves?

Me agobió con tantas preguntas que estuve a punto de estallar, pero sé que lo hizo porque me quería, para asegurarse de que lo hubiera sopesado

todo. Habíamos mirado con lupa los pros y los contras y estaba segura de que no nos habíamos dejado nada por considerar. Pero lo que más me

preocupaba era no saber lo que me iba a pasar.

—¿A cambio de la vida de mi madre? ¡Claro que sí! —le respondí mientras la seguía por el oscuro pasillo que conducía a las entrañas del

Fireplay, el club donde ella trabajaba. El Fireplay: el lugar que me cambiaría, la vida. En cuanto firmara el contrato ya no podría dar marcha

atrás.

Mi madre, Ashley, tenía una enfermedad terminal. Siempre había estado delicada del corazón, pero con el paso de los años había ido empeorando.

Cuando me trajo al mundo estuvo a punto de morir, pero logró salir con vida de aquella situación y de otras muchas operaciones y procedimientos

médicos. Sin embargo, ahora la habían dado por un caso perdido. La vida se le estaba escapando a marchas forzadas. Estaba tan débil y frágil que permanecía postrada en cama. En el pasado la habían ingresado en hospitales tantas veces que mi padre, Matt, había perdido el trabajo. Se había negado a dejarla sola a cambio de ayudar a una maldita fábrica a ganar más dinero. Y a mí me parecía bien. Ella era su esposa y él se tomó su deber conyugal muy en serio. Se dedicaba a cuidarla en cuerpo y alma al igual que ella lo habría hecho con él si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Pero no tener trabajo significaba no tener seguro médico. Y también, vernos obligados a vivir con los exiguos ahorros que mi padre había logrado reunir durante su mejor época. En resumidas cuentas, tener un seguro médico era un lujo que mis padres no se podían permitir. Qué situación más fantástica, ¿verdad?

Y encima las cosas habían ido de mal en peor.

La enfermedad de mi madre había avanzado tanto que si no recibía pronto un trasplante de corazón se moriría. Esta noticia nos había afectado enormemente a los tres, sobre todo a Matt.

Yo veía a mi padre día tras día. Al estar él tan pendiente de mi madre, había descuidado su propia salud, con lo que había adelgazado. Y ahora

encima tenía unas ojeras de caballo por no dormir las horas suficientes. Pero aun así siempre intentaba hacerse el fuerte ante mi madre. Ella había

aceptado su inminente muerte, pero mi padre… seguía creyendo que saldrían de ese mal trago. El problema era que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Creo que a medida que mi madre languidecía mi padre también se iba apagando.

Una noche, cuando mi madre ya se había dormido, me lo encontré encorvado en su sillón abatible, con la cara sepultada entre las manos y los

hombros agitándose convulsivamente, llorando a lágrima viva. Creyó que a esas horas nadie lo vería. Pero yo le vi. Nunca lo había visto tan abatido. Tuve el desagradable presentimiento de que si mi madre se moría, mi padre no tardaría también en seguirla. Lloraría su muerte hasta irse al otro mundo. Yo no tenía la menor duda.

Debía hacer algo.

Quería desesperadamente mejorar las cosas. Y también que mis padres se sintieran más animados.

Dez era mi mejor amiga. La mejor de todas. Siempre se lo contaba todo, por lo que conocía mi situación. Las situaciones desesperadas exigen

medidas desesperadas y después de ver lo desesperada que estaba, me acabó contando los negocios más escandalosos que se llevaban a cabo en

las entrañas del Fireplay.

Scott Christopher, el propietario, era por decirlo de alguna manera un empresario agresivo. Básicamente, era un macarra, aunque no de baja

estofa. No. Se las había ingeniado para vaciarles los bolsillos a los que estaban forrados de pasta. Era una operación de primera, una subasta en la

que las mujeres se vendían al mejor postor. El Fireplay no constituía más que una tapadera, porque esta clase de subastas eran en realidad de lo que

Scott vivía. Y además el club era el lugar donde los universitarios iban a correrse sus juergas, ligando y empinando tanto el codo que apenas

recordaban cómo se llamaban, lo cual era la tapadera ideal para el lujoso local que había debajo. Por lo que yo tenía entendido, algunas de las

mujeres —incluida yo— participábamos voluntariamente, y en cambio otras lo hacían para saldar las deudas contraídas con Scott. Vender sus

cuerpos era el último recurso para pagarle lo que le debían, aunque significara perder su libertad.

Dez me contó que los clientes eran siempre hombres con unas cuentas bancarias exorbitantes. Incluso los magnates más ricos del mundo tenían unas fantasías de lo más viciosas que no querían que salieran a la luz. Y por una cantidad adecuada de dinero, podían encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ofrecerles su cuerpo sabiendo que no revelaría a nadie su secreto. Pero era cuestión de suerte, podía tocarme un tipo cortés y amable o un puro tirano que disfrutara sometiendo a su esclava sexual. Y a juzgar por mi pasado, seguro que me tocaría lo último. Como no había tenido demasiada suerte en la vida, no esperaba que el destino me sonriera esta vez.

La enfermedad de mi madre no solo le exigía un constante sacrificio a mi padre, sino también a mí. Yo no le guardaba rencor por ello, pero en

lugar de ir a la universidad me había quedado cuidando de ella para que mi padre no perdiera el trabajo. Pero ahora que él lo había dejado, no tenía

ningún sentido para ellos que yo me quedara también en casa. Aunque nunca lo había hecho por obligación. Era mi madre y la quería. Además,

aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer con mi vida. A lo mejor pensarás que una chica de veinticuatro años ya debería tener las cosas claras, pero en mi

caso no era así.

Tal vez no fue una buena idea infundirles esperanzas, pero como ya he dicho, mis padres estaban empezando a darse por vencidos, e ilusionarse

un poco no les haría ningún mal. De modo que me las ingenié para convencerles de que gracias a mis buenas notas me habían concedido una

beca fabulosa con todos los gastos pagados para estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York. Sí, en aquel momento de mi vida era algo que por

desgracia no me iba a pasar, pero mis padres no lo sabían, y eso era a fin de cuentas lo que importaba. Estar tan lejos de casa significaba que no podría

visitarlos tan a menudo como antes, y por más que me doliera estar separada de mi madre moribunda durante tanto tiempo, era absolutamente

necesario para que mi plan funcionara. Si tenía suerte, nunca se llegarían a enterar. Pero ¡vete a saber! Como ya te he dicho, yo no había sido

demasiado afortunada en la vida.

El trato que había hecho con Scott era que iba a vivir con mi «propietario» durante dos años. Ni más ni menos. Después de ese tiempo,

sería libre de vivir mi propia vida. No sabía qué clase de vida llevaría después de aquella experiencia, pero tenía que seguir siendo positiva.

Además, dos años no eran nada comparados con los años de vida que le podría prolongar a mi madre y, de paso, a mi padre.

Las notas graves que llegaban de arriba del club retumbaban a través de las paredes y el corazón me empezó a latir a su cadencia, pero intenté

decirme desesperadamente que no estaba en ese lugar para dejarme envolver por la música y pasar un buen rato, como las otras personas que

no tenían idea de lo que se estaba tramando bajo sus pies. Las mujeres de ahí abajo estaban sumergidas en algo totalmente distinto.

Nos encontramos con el portero del club que sostenía una tablilla con una lista VIP en la mano. Como sabía quiénes éramos y por qué estábamos

allí, nos dejó pasar enseguida. Casi me echo atrás al pasar por delante del montón de chicas alineadas en el pasillo. Se trataba de un grupo muy

variado, algunas eran elegantes y otras con pinta de conocer el oficio, aunque quizá fuera la primera vez que participaban en una oferta tan

jugosa. Estaban plantadas ante un gran espejo que cubría la pared opuesta y llevaban un número pegado con cinta adhesiva sobre el vientre desnudo.

—Es un espejo de dos vistas para observarlas sin que se den cuenta — me explicó Dez—. Cada cliente dispone de un prospecto en el que aparece

la descripción de las chicas que se subastarán esta noche. Las meten en este pasillo para exhibirlas a los peces gordos como en una feria de ganado.

Este método les permite examinar la mercancía y decidir por qué chica desesperada van a pujar.

—¡Vaya, gracias por decírmelo, Dez! No sabes lo bien que me ha sentado —le solté.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No lo he hecho aposta —me respondió ella intentando hacer que me sintiera mejor—. Tú eres demasiado especial para esta clase

de chanchullos y lo sabes de sobra. No eres como _ellas _—añadió señalando con la cabeza a las otras chicas del pasillo—. Pero lo entiendo. Lo haces

por Ash y me parece el acto más altruista de todos los que he oído hablar nunca en mi vida.

Esas otras chicas podrían también tener su propia Ashley en casa, pensé desviando la mirada para no establecer contacto visual con ellas.

Llegamos a la puerta que había al final del pasillo y Dez dio unos golpecitos en ella. Una voz nos gritó que entrásemos, pero cuando Dez

haciéndose a un lado me indicó que pasara me asaltó el pánico. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, lo sabía.

—¡Eh, mírame! —exclamó Dez obligándome a volverme hacia ella—. No tienes por qué entrar si no quieres. Todavía podemos dar media vuelta y

largamos de aquí.

—No, debo hacerlo —respondí temblando como un flan por más que intentase controlarme.

—Yo no puedo entrar contigo. A partir de ahora tendrás que apañártelas tú sola —me dijo sin poder ocultar del todo sus remordimientos y su

preocupación.

Asentí con la cabeza y clavé la vista en el suelo para que no viera que se me humedecían los ojos.

Dez me abrazó de pronto con tanta fuerza que casi me dejó sin aliento.

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo! Y de paso igual te lo pasas fenomenal en la cama. ¡Vete a saber! Un donjuán podría estar al otro lado del espejo deseando

estrecharte entre sus brazos loco por ti.

—¡Venga, y qué más! —le solté logrando sonreír un poco antes de separarme de su seguro abrazo—. Todo irá bien. Solo asegúrate de que el

gilipollas que acabe conmigo cumpla el trato a rajatabla. Si no lo hace, espero que mandes al FBI a este lugar disparando con sus metralletas a

todo trapo.

—¡Claro que lo haré! Ya sabes mi número de teléfono y como no me llames para ponerme al día, soy capaz de hacerte una visita. Ahora tengo

que volver al bar antes de que me despidan y de quedarme sin saber con quién te has ido. Pero recuerda que me caes bien, ¡mierda! —Dez no era

una sensiblera, pero sé que se trataba de su forma de decirme _te quiero_—. ¡Dales guerra, nena! —añadió besándome en la mejilla antes de darme un

azote en el trasero y alejarse por el pasillo.

No estaba bromeando. Vi cómo encorvaba la espalda y se secaba los ojos con la yema de los dedos cuando

creyó que no la veía.

—Tú también me caes bien —repetí en voz baja, porque ya no me podía oír.

Me volví hacia la puerta, mentalizándome para no perder la sangre fría y echarme atrás. Pero al pensar en mi madre vi que no tenía otra opción. Así

pues abrí la puerta y entré con paso firme en el despacho para ultimar los términos del contrato.

El despacho de Scott me pareció el de un puto mafioso forrado de pasta. El suelo estaba cubierto de lujosas alfombras, del centro del techo colgaba

una araña de luces preciosa, unas vitrinas iluminadas exhibían diversos objetos que debían valer una fortuna y las paredes estaban forradas de

exquisitas obras de arte. De unos altavoces invisibles salía música clásica para intentar darme una sensación de falsa seguridad. La música y la

elegante decoración creaba la ilusión de ser un lugar refinado para que los clientes se sintieran más a gusto en él, pero yo no era tonta. Por más que el

mono se vista de seda, mono se queda.

Scott estaba en el despacho con un cigarrillo en una mano y un vaso de whisky en la otra, recostado en un sillón abatible con los pies encima del

escritorio, dirigiendo con los dedos una orquesta invisible como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

Se giró para mirarme y sonrió burlonamente antes de enderezarse y apagar el cigarrillo en un cenicero de mármol.

—¡Ah, señorita White! Me preguntaba si serías tan amable de honrarnos con tu presencia esta noche.

Irguiendo la espalda y metiendo la barbilla hacia dentro, le miré a los ojos. Era yo quien había decidido acudir y tenía la sartén por el mango

hasta que me entregara el dinero. Quería dejarle claro a Scott Christopher que para mí no era más que un intermediario.

—Dije que vendría y aquí estoy.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí sin intentar disimular siquiera que me estaba examinando de arriba a abajo.

—No estás nada mal, nena. Si no hubieras venido habría mandado a un equipo de rescate para que te buscara y te encontrara. Esta noche me vas a

hacer ganar mucha pasta.

—¿Me puedes repetir los términos de mi contrato de nuevo para firmarlo de una vez? —le solté exasperada suspirando.

No confiaba en él por una buena razón.

Traficaba con seres humanos sin sentir el menor remordimiento. ¡Cómo iba a confiar en alguien que vivía de ese negocio! De haber tenido otra elección, no estaría ahora plantada aquí dejando que un tipo de su calaña me comiera con los ojos.

—De acuerdo —respondió volviendo al escritorio. Abrió una carpeta de papel manila con mi nombre escrito en negrita en la cubierta—. Te garantizo personalmente que la clientela de esta noche será de lo más discreta. En realidad es un requisito esencial para todos los que visitan mi local. Todos ellos son peces gordos, la crema de la crema de los caballeros… y tienen unas cantidades de dinero tan exorbitantes que no saben qué hacer con él. Solo ellos saben la razón por la que están interesados en la clase de mercancía con la que trato, y mientras me paguen, yo no me meto en sus asuntos.

Además de salvarle la vida a mi madre, al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que alguien con tanta pasta me permitiría pagar la intervención

quirúrgica que ella necesitaba haciendo gala de una gran discreción. Nadie con tanto dinero querría que la gente se enterase de que estaba metido en

esos chanchullos. Y yo tampoco quería que mis padres lo supieran. Si lo llegaran a descubrir se morirían del disgusto y no aceptarían nunca lo que

estaba intentando hacer por ellos.

La otra ventaja, o al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba, era que alguien que podía darse el lujo de realizar este tipo de transacciones iba a ser también lo bastante refinado como para no hacerme la vida imposible. Yo no era una ingenua, sabía que en este mundo había personas muy retorcidas llenas de sucias manías, pero esperaba que no me tocara una de ellas.

—Supongo que te parece bien el veinte por ciento acordado, ¿verdad? — me preguntó hojeando el contrato.

—¿Crees que soy imbécil? Quedamos en un diez por ciento —repliqué sin que su intento de sacarme más pasta de la estipulada me hiciera la

menor gracia.

—Es verdad, es verdad. El diez por ciento, eso era lo que quería decir — respondió haciéndome un guiño que me dio escalofríos. Empujó el contrato

hacia mí y me ofreció un bolígrafo—. Firma aquí… y aquí.

Garabateé mi descuidada firma sobre las líneas que él me indicó, sabiendo que estaba hipotecando los dos siguientes años de mi vida.

Aunque el sacrificio valía la pena.

Al cabo de poco me condujeron a otra habitación donde me dijeron que me desnudara y me pusiera el biquini más diminuto que había visto en mi

vida. Dejaba al descubierto todas las redondeces de mi cuerpo y supuse que estaba concebido precisamente para eso. Los hombres querían ver la

mercancía antes de pagar una fortuna. Yo lo entendía, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirme menos expuesta y vulnerable. Una estilista me peinó y

maquilló dándome sorprendentemente un aspecto elegante en lugar de hacerme parecer una puta barata.

Después Scott adhirió el número sesenta y nueve a mi vientre desnudo.

Mantuve la cabeza erguida mientras me unía a las otras chicas alineadas delante del espejo de dos vistas.

La peor parte era que vete a saber quiénes me estaban mirando o qué había al otro lado del espejo. Pero lo que sí veía

era mi propio cuerpo y aunque no fuera una creída, debo admitir que me veía estupenda comparada con las otras candidatas.

Nunca me había considerado una chica despampanante, pero era guapa. Tenía una abundante cabellera rubia y unos apagados ojos azules que pese

a no ser especiales, habían estado llenos de vida en el pasado. Eso fue cuando la enfermedad de mi madre aún no había empeorado tanto. Yo no

tenía un cuerpo perfecto, aunque no era ni demasiado grueso ni demasiado delgado y tenía curvas en los lugares donde siempre había creído que eran

los correctos. En resumidas cuentas, no estaba nada mal, al menos eso esperaba.

Las mujeres fueron saliendo una por una de la habitación. Al principio creí que significaba que las preferían a ellas antes que a mí, y me sentí

como la niña rellenita en clase de gimnasia a la que siempre elegían como última opción. Pero entonces dijeron mi nombre y me dirigí a la misma

puerta negra por la que había visto desaparecer a las otras chicas.

En cuanto entré, Scott me condujo al centro de la habitación. Estaba rodeada de camarines de paredes acristaladas. En cada uno había una mesita sobre la que descansaba una pequeña lámpara que despedía una luz mortecina, un teléfono y una cómoda poltrona roja de terciopelo. Era evidente que lo único que los ocupantes de los camarines tenían en común era el dinero, todos estaban forrados.

El primer camarín lo ocupaba un jeque que llevaba unas gafas oscuras, un largo turbante blanco y un traje. Estaba flanqueado por dos mujeres que habían estado en el pasillo conmigo unos instantes antes, cubriéndole de besos mientras le acariciaban la entrepierna y el pecho. Al apartar la vista avergonzada, vi al hombre del otro camarín.

Este tipo era enorme, una auténtica mole. Se parecía a Jabba el cavernícola. Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de la princesa Leia encadenada a su lado y sentí un estremecimiento a lo largo del espinazo. De pequeña nunca me había imaginado como la princesa Leia y sin duda no iba a hacerlo a estas alturas.

En el siguiente camarín había un tipo canijo con dos guardaespaldas gigantescos plantados a su lado con las manos cruzadas delante del cuerpo, y supuse que probablemente era la actitud más relajada que sabían adoptar.

El tipo menudo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas con aire delicado, estaba tomando a sorbos un cóctel de frutas adornado con una sombrillita. Llevaba la chaqueta blanca echada sobre los hombros como si él fuera demasiado chic para ponérsela. Supuse que eran los hombres lo que en realidad le iban. No me pareció un tipo intimidante. Seguramente estaba en este lugar para fingir que se acostaba con un bomboncito mientras recibía en secreto otra clase de visitas, tú ya me entiendes.

Miré el último camarín y suspiré decepcionada para mis adentros al ver que la luz estaba apagada. Por lo visto quienquiera que lo ocupara había elegido a su chica y se había largado. Vaya, los especímenes que quedaban no eran para tirar cohetes que digamos. Pero de pronto una lucecita anaranjada parpadeó en medio de la oscuridad como las brasas en la punta de un pitillo al dar alguien una calada.

* * *

><p><strong>Holooo! Kyaaaa! créanme que les va a gustar mucho la historia, su trama es muy interesante y creo que el protagonista masculino, de esta novela en particular, no es el típico controlador, duro y grandisimo. Este en particular ,me gusta mucho porque... ya lo leeran después por su propia cuenta-guiño, guiño, codo,codo- Por eso me pareció perfecto para adaptarlo a nuestro sexy G-dragon ;). Kisus! espero que lo disfruten mucho!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia está basada en la Novela de Romance/erótica "Un millón de secretos inconfesables" de C.L Parker. Yo sólo decidí adaptarla a un fanfic ,para que puedan disfrutar de un romance entre G-dragon oppa y una OC. Enjoy!**

**Todos los creditos reservados a sus respectivos dueños y creadores. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Skyler-<strong>

-/-

-/-

Pero de pronto una lucecita anaranjada parpadeó en medio de la oscuridad como las brasas en la punta de un pitillo al dar alguien una calada. Al mirar con más detenimiento vi el perfil de un tipo sentado con toda tranquilidad en una poltrona. La figura se inclinó hacia delante un poco para cambiar de postura, permitiéndome verle mejor, aunque no del todo.

—Caballeros —anunció Scott dando una palmada mientras se quedaba plantado a mi espalda—. Aquí tienen a la encantadora Skyler White, la

número sesenta y nueve de la lista de esta noche. Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de sus virtudes, pero permítanme que les destaque algunos de

sus mejores atributos. »En primer lugar ha llegado hasta nosotros por su propia decisión. Como pueden apreciar es una chica espectacular que les hará la vida infinitamente más fácil si necesitan ir a un evento social acompañados de una pareja. Es joven, aunque no demasiado, de modo que sus amigos y su familia tenderán más a creer que mantienen una relación tradicional con ella, si consideran este aspecto importante. Es culta y educada, tiene la

dentadura intacta y una buena salud. Y no se droga, de ahí que no necesitarán esperar a que se someta a una cura de desintoxicación antes de hacer con ella… y con su cuerpo, lo que les plazca.

»Y probablemente la mayor ventaja de todas es que todavía está sin estrenar. Es decir, es una virgen de primera, mis queridos caballeros. Inmaculada, intacta… pura como la nieve recién caída. Es perfecta para aprender lo que ustedes quieran enseñarle, ¿no les parece? Dicho esto, empecemos la subasta en un millón de dólares. ¡Y que el cabrón más afortunado gane la puja! —concluyó con una amplia y falsa sonrisa.

Volviéndose hacia mí, me guiñó el ojo y luego salió de la habitación.

La plataforma sobre la que yo estaba se puso a girar en medio de la habitación y aunque no lo hiciera a demasiada velocidad, me cogió por sorpresa y me tambaleé un poco antes de recuperar el equilibro. Empecé a girar y a girar mientras la subasta comenzaba.

No se oía ninguna voz, solo un ocasional zumbido cuando las luces que había sobre las puertas se encendían. Podía ver a los tipos sentados tras ellas cogiendo el teléfono que había a su lado para hablar por el auricular antes de que la luz de su puerta se encendiera, y supuse que era su forma de pujar.

No tenía idea de si estaban ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero por mí. Solo esperaba que recaudara lo bastante para pagar la intervención quirúrgica de Ashley. Al poco tiempo, el jeque y el tipo canijo se retiraron de la subasta, dejando a Jabba el cavernícola y al Hombre Misterioso pujando.

Desconocía cómo era físicamente el Hombre Misterioso, pero seguro que sería mejor que si me tocaba Jabba el cavernícola.

Los dos empezaron a hacer sus ofertas a un ritmo más calmado y yo me sentía cada vez más mareada por no dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas en la plataforma. Solo quería que la subasta terminara de una vez para conocer mi suerte y acabar con el asunto. Todavía estaba esperando que me tocara el misterioso desconocido.

La luz de Jabba el cavernícola fue la última en encenderse y yo sabía que ahora le tocaba pujar al Hombre Misterioso, pero permaneció callado. Me empecé a sentir aterrada cuando Scott regresó a la habitación y se quedó plantado junto a mí. Le sonrió a Jabba y luego arqueando las cejas, le lanzóuna mirada interrogante al Hombre Misterioso. Yo sabía por la expresión de mi cara que le estaba suplicando que fuera él quien ganara la subasta, no sabía si al tipo esto le influiría de un modo u otro, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos. Todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta y me sentía aturdida y mareada. Sabía que si mi cerebro no recibía oxígeno me desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero conteniendo la respiración rezaba para que el Hombre Misterioso viniera a buscarme y para no lamentar que hubiera ganado él.

—Por lo visto ya tenemos al ganador… —empezó a decir Scott, pero se detuvo al ver que la luz de la puerta del Hombre Misterioso se encendía

emitiendo un zumbido.

Volví a respirar, sintiendo un agradable hormigueo en el cerebro al llenárseme del preciado oxígeno. Me giré expectante hacia Jabba el cavernícola. Suspiré aliviada al ver que sacudía la cabeza agitando la mano en el aire despechado antes de forcejear para apartar la poltrona y apagar la luz de la mesilla.

—Ya tienes un propietario, señorita White —me cuchicheó Scott arrimándose demasiado a mi oído—. Ve a reunirte con tu amo.

—¡No pienso llamarle así! —le solté en voz baja para que solo él me oyera, cuando me obligó a bajar de la plataforma.

—Le llamarás como a él le venga en gana si quieres recibir los dos millonazos que ha pagado por ti —me replicó agarrándome del codo y conduciéndome al camarín del Hombre Misterioso.

—¿Dos millones de dólares? —le pregunté atónita apartando con brusquedad el brazo, porque no entraba en el trato dejar que me manoseara y ese tío ya me estaba empezando a hartar. Pero él me volvió a agarrar, esta vez con más firmeza, obligándome a andar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te parece bastante? ¡Eres muy codiciosa, nena! — me soltó. Y sin darme la oportunidad de responder, abrió la puerta de cristal del camarín del Hombre Misterioso y entró tirando de mí.

Noté un fuerte olor a cigarrillo, pero curiosamente no me desagradó.

—Aquí tiene a la señorita Skyler White—anunció Scott a la figura envuelta en la oscuridad—. Enhorabuena, señor Kwon. Estoy seguro de que la chica vale hasta el último céntimo que ha pagado por ella.

—Envíame el contrato a mi dirección —repuso una voz grave y sensual surgiendo de la sombra. La cereza de la punta del cigarrillo se encendió iluminando un poco sus rasgos antes de volver a desaparecer—. Y ¡por amor de Dios!, aparta tus manazas de mi propiedad. No pienso pagar por una mercancía dañada.

Scott me soltó al instante y yo me froté la parte interior del codo sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría un moratón.

—Como usted quiera —dijo Scott haciéndole una reverencia con brusquedad—. Tómese su tiempo. Pero ándese con ojo, porque es una

leona.

Como yo no estaba segura de lo que se suponía que debía hacer, me quedé plantada en el camarín durante lo que me pareció una eternidad sintiéndome de lo más violenta.

Cuando me había logrado convencer a mí misma de que ambos pensábamos quedamos allí hasta que transcurrieran los dos años del contrato, él suspiró al fin y apagó el cigarrillo. De pronto el camarín se iluminó, y me quedé cegada unos instantes, porque mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Pero en cuanto le vi, el estómago me dio un vuelco y creo que el corazón me dejó de latir durante uno… o dos… o quizá tres instantes.

Era guapísimo.

Tuve que esforzarme por no comérmelo con los ojos. Se quedó sentado con una sonrisita de suficiencia mientras yo le contemplaba. Vestía todo de negro, con un traje hecho a medida. Iba sin corbata y con los botones de la parte de arriba de la camisa desabrochados, revelando las clavículas y una traza de su pecho torneado. Le reseguí con la mirada los fuertes tendones del cuello hasta llegar a su prominente mandíbula, sombreada por una incipiente barba. Tenía unos labios carnosos de un precioso color rosado, una nariz recta y perfecta y unos ojos… ¡Dios mío, qué ojos! Nunca había visto unos ojos color avellana tan intensos, animados a su vez con tantas tonalidades, y unas pestañas tan largas. Llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro corto, un poco más largo en la parte de arriba, y un flequillo estilo cresta. Era probablemente el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

Alzando la mano, se pasó sus largos dedos por entre el pelo. No sé si lo hizo irritado porque me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos o por ser un hábito suyo, pero el gesto me pareció muy sexi.

Me empecé a preguntar por qué un tipo tan adorable necesitaba llegar al extremo de adquirir una pareja cuando saltaba a la vista que podía tener todas las mujeres que quisiera. Pero entonces abrió la boca, recordándome que no era un encuentro con mi príncipe azul y que esperaba ciertas cosas de mí que yo debía hacer, me gustara o no.

—Veamos si vales el dinero que me has costado —dijo suspirando mientras se bajaba los pantalones y liberaba una polla enorme.

Me lo quedé mirando boquiabierta, sin poder creer que esperara desvirgarme en un antro como aquel. Yo sabía que ahora le pertenecía, ¡pero se estaba pasando!

—Arrodíllate, Skyler, o no hay trato y ya puedes irte con el culo gordo de la otra habitación. Parecía estar babeando por ti —me dijo con una sexi sonrisita mientras se frotaba la imponente verga—. Demuéstrame que estás contenta de que haya sido yo con quien te has ido.

Pero me había topado con mi primer problema: nunca le había hecho una mamada a un tío.

—Skyler, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo y por lo visto también el dinero.

—¿Quieres que…? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —le pregunté hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¿Es que no me has entendido? —me contestó el Hombre Misterioso arqueando una ceja.

Me arrodillé entre sus piernas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Por suerte el suelo estaba frío, porque me hizo tomar conciencia del tórrido ambiente que se respiraba en el camarín. Invadida por una oleada de calor, noté que me había puesto más colorada que un hierro al rojo vivo. Intenté respirar hondo para no vomitar sobre su regazo. No creo que esto le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia.

Suspiró irritado por la espera, por lo que me puse más nerviosa aún. El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho.

—Métete mi polla en la boca, señorita White.

Me incliné hacia delante y al agarrársela descubrí que era tan gorda que ni siquiera la podía rodear con la mano. ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Cómo esperaba que me cupiera en la boca algo de ese calibre! Cometí el error de alzar la vista. Lo descubrí levantando una ceja, expectante, y por un instante me pareció ver un tic en sus mandíbulas, como si él estuviera tan nervioso como yo. Pero me dije que no podía ser y volví a lo mío, un menester que sin duda esperaba que cumpliera hacendosamente.

Estoy segura de que mientras estudiaba su polla intentando descubrir la mejor manera de hacer lo que me pedía debí de parecer estúpida. Todas aquellas noches en las que me había quedado en casa de Dez para aprender a besar y a hacer mamadas llevada por su insistencia ahora ya no me parecían tan absurdas. Vale, lo había hecho con un plátano, pero comparado con el viril atributo del Hombre Misterioso, le tendría que haber inyectado una tonelada de esteroides para que estuviera a su altura.

La cabeza de su polla estaba lubricada y me pregunté qué se suponía que debía hacer con eso que rezumaba, y abriendo la boca lo lamí con la punta de la lengua. Oí al Hombre Misterioso sisear ligeramente de placer y tomándomelo como una buena señal se la besé, pero no fue un beso para nada sexi. Más bien era como darle un beso en la calva a mi tío Fred, aunque en realidad no se pareció en nada a besar su pelada cabeza. ¡Madre mía!, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y mis intentos por salir airosa de la situación me estaban haciendo pensar cosas de lo más absurdas. Vi que esas elucubraciones eran mi mecanismo de defensa. Pero aun así, me estaba yendo por las ramas en el momento más inapropiado. Cerré los ojos y exhalé el aire lentamente, intentando encontrar un hueco dentro de mí donde me sintiera como una voluptuosa zorra. La imagen de su rostro invadió mis pensamientos y de súbito, animada de una especie de fogosidad, me volví más atrevida. Le rodeé el glande admirablemente abombado con los labios y se lo chupé un poco. Después abriendo más la boca, me metí su polla hasta el fondo, pero apenas conseguí cubrirla, porque como ya he dicho, era gigantesca. Estaba casi segura de que se me iban a trabar las mandíbulas.

—Venga, seguro que te la puedes meter más adentro —me retó.

Empujé hasta sentir la cabeza de su polla en mi garganta y creí que se me iban a desgarrar las comisuras de la boca. Sería más fácil si mis mandíbulas fueran como las de las boas, que se tragan a sus presas de una sola pieza. Y fue en ese momento cuando me puse a rezar para que no se me desencajaran.

Me saqué un poco la polla de la boca y me la volví a meter, pero esta vez supongo que mi reflejo nauseoso decidió no colaborar. Cuando me rozó la campanilla, me dieron arcadas y se produjo una reacción en cadena. Al intentar contenerme para no vomitarle encima, hinqué sin querer los dientes en la sensible piel del cipote. Él lanzó un grito de dolor y me apartó con brusquedad antes de volver casi a rastras a la poltrona para alejarse de mi boca asesina.

—¡Joder! —gritó y luego se puso a examinar su pene. Yo no le había hecho en absoluto un rasguño a su gran bebé—. Estás de broma, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no le has chupado nunca la polla a un hombre? —me soltó enojado. Aunque frunciera el ceño, seguía siendo guapísimo—. Porque es la peor mamada que me han hecho en la vida.

Ahora sí que lo detestaba de verdad.

—Lo siento, yo nunca…

—¿Nunca has chupado una tranca? —me preguntó incrédulo. Negué con la cabeza—. ¡Por Dios! —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara sorprendido y respiraba hondo.

Su poca sensibilidad ante la situación, o tal vez su hipersensibilidad a ella, me sacó de mis casillas. Sabía que era mejor que me quedara calladita —porque no hay que olvidar que él podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera—, pero acabé estallando.

—¡Tú y tu descomunal y prodigiosa verga os podéis ir a la mierda! —le grité con tanta vehemencia como pude—. Tal vez no sea la clase de chica que se pasa el día chupando pollas por ahí —estoy segura que de haberlo sido no habría pagado dos millones de dólares por mí— y lo siento si te he hecho daño, pero aunque fuera una experta en este tipo de menesteres, yo… Es imposible que alguien se pueda tragar algo tan gordo. Eres un _friki_, pero al menos lo he intentado, gilipollas.

Yo y mi desinhibido cerebro habían contraído un serio caso de diarrea verbal. Estaba probablemente a punto de perder el contrato y de echarlo todo al garete. Se quedó sentado mirándome. Se le crispó la cara pasando de la sorpresa a la ira, y luego pareció estar confundido e incluso un poco cortado. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como si fuera a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión. Al cabo de unos instantes giró la cabeza a un lado y luego me miró de nuevo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo una polla de un tamaño tan insospechado que resulta incluso espectacular? —me preguntó con una sonrisita petulante.

Me senté sobre los talones y me crucé de brazos, no sabía dónde meterme, porque supongo que técnicamente eso era lo que le había dicho. Pero no pensaba admitirlo de nuevo.

—¿Tienes alguna experiencia sexual?- Volví a sacudir la cabeza.

Suspiró pasándose los dedos por entre el cabello otra vez. Parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, preguntándose si se quedaría o no conmigo. Y al final se subió los pantalones y se levantó cuan alto era. Yo parecía una pigmea a su lado.

—Vamos —me dijo.

—¿Adónde? —le pregunté dispuesta a suplicarle que no me vendiera a Jabba el cavernícola.

—A casa —respondió simplemente.

—¿Estás loco? —le solté levantándome apresuradamente. Y eché a correr para darle alcance mientras él salía furioso del camarín dando grandes zancadas.

—Me has puesto de muy mala leche, pero estoy intentando controlarme —dijo cruzando el pasillo sin volver siquiera la cabeza para mirarme—. Supongo que si me fijo en el lado bueno de la situación significa que puedo enseñarte a hacer todo lo que a mí me gusta. Pero ahora se me ha puesto tan dura y gorda como el estado de Texas y no me hace demasiada gracia que digamos. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—En una de las habitaciones que dan al pasillo.

No cruzamos ni una palabra más mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación donde me había cambiado y dejado mis cosas, incluyendo el móvil. Él me esperó fuera, junto a la puerta, mientras yo me sacaba las diminutas piezas que se suponía debían hacer la función de biquini y me volvía a poner la camiseta sin mangas y la falda, ahora al menos ya no me sentía tan expuesta como antes. Luego el Hombre Misterioso me condujo afuera por la parte trasera del Fireplay. Supuse que era la puerta reservada a esa clase de invitados. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, se encaminó hacia una limusina donde un tipo bajo y rubio con un traje negro y gorra de chófer le esperaba junto a la portezuela.

—Señor Kwon —le saludó el tipo con la cabeza y un rostro inexpresivo, mientras le abría la puerta de atrás.

—Samuel —le respondió él protegiéndome la cabeza con la mano para hacerme subir al coche—, hoy pasaremos la noche en casa.

—De acuerdo, señor —dijo el chófer mientras el señor Kwon, alias el Hombre Misterioso, se sentaba pegado a mi lado en el largo asiento trasero de la limusina, pese a lo amplio que era. Aunque probablemente el espacio vital era un lujo del que yo no podría gozar durante los dos próximos años.

El coche se puso a circular por las calles de Chicago en cuestión de segundos. El señor Kwon lanzó un largo suspiro y cambió de postura mientras tiraba de sus pantalones. Tomando nota me dije: «¡No te metas con Texas!» Una sonrisita asomó a mis labios.

—¿Vives en Chicago? —me preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

—No. En Hillsboro —le respondí simplemente.

Contemplé las luces de la ciudad desfilando por la ventanilla. Las calles estaban llenas de transeúntes despreocupados que parecían no tener ningún problema en la vida. Supuse que en otras circunstancias, si el mundo no nos odiara tanto a mi familia y a mí, yo podría haber sido uno de ellos.

Pero tal como me iban las cosas, no era este el caso.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Skyler?

No estaba preparada para divulgar esta información y sin duda no figuraba en mi contrato. Preferí no intimar demasiado con el hombre que me acababa de comprar.

—¿Y por qué lo haces tú? —le repliqué.

Por lo visto se me habían estropeado los filtros de mi cerebro. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y en cierto modo me arrepentí de haber sido tan impertinente teniendo en cuenta todas las formas con las que él me podía castigar. Aunque solo se arrepintió una pequeña parte de mí.

—¿Eres consciente de que ahora me perteneces? Es mejor que no se te olvide. No soy un tipo cruel por naturaleza, pero tu descaro y tu irritante actitud están a punto de hacerme perder la paciencia —me advirtió con una expresión severa.

Seguramente yo debía parecer un gatito asustado, porque así era como me sentía, pero aun así le miré a los ojos, mi orgullo me impidió apartar la vista. O a lo mejor no despegaba los ojos de él por miedo, por si advertía algún movimiento repentino. Pero lo más probable es que se debiera a que era un ejemplar hermosísimo y maldije a la mujer fogosa que había en mí por ser tan débil.

—Oye, sé que no es la situación ideal para ti y que probablemente tienes tus razones para haberla aceptado, al igual que yo —empezó a decir—. Pero como tenemos que convivir durante dos años, será mucho más fácil para ambos si al menos intentamos llevarnos bien. No quiero estar peleándome contigo a todas horas. Y _no _pienso hacerlo. Harás lo que te pida y sanseacabó. Si no quieres contarme nada de tu vida personal, de acuerdo. No te haré más preguntas. Pero ahora me perteneces y no toleraré el menor desacato, Skyler. ¿Lo has entendido?

Arrugué el ceño y apreté los dientes.

—Perfectamente. Haré lo que me pides, pero no esperes que me guste.

Una perversa sonrisita afloró a sus labios y entonces puso una mano sobre mi muslo desnudo. Lentamente empezó a acariciarme la piel mientras sus dedos ascendían y se metían bajo mi falda. Se arrimó a mí hasta que noté su cálido aliento en mi cuello y se me erizó el vello con una sacudida de placer.

—Oh, pues a mí me parece que sí te va a gustar, Señorita White.

Su voz rasposa me hizo sentir unas cosas que deberían darme asco y luego pegó sus labios debajo de mi oreja y me besó con la boca entreabierta mientras posaba sus largos dedos en el hueco de mis piernas. Mi cuerpo estúpido y traidor respondió a sus caricias permitiendo que sus expertas manos hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran. Creo que incluso se escapó un gemido de mis labios cuando él apartó de súbito la mano.

—¡Ah, ya hemos llegado! Hogar, dulce hogar —exclamó al detenerse el coche.

* * *

><p>Ta-chaaaaaan! que les parece nuestro "señor Kwon"? Sip! estoy utilizando el verdadero nombre de nuestro sexy oppa! :LLL sjhdgfsjdhf esperoq ue les esté emocionando :3333 kises! coments?<p> 


End file.
